<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sin titulo (de momento!) by supernenas_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863069">sin titulo (de momento!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernenas_fics/pseuds/supernenas_fics'>supernenas_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernenas_fics/pseuds/supernenas_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>valen, any os quiero 💗</p>
          </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sin titulo (de momento)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>valen, any os quiero 💗</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han pasado 97 años desde que un apocalipsis nuclear mató a todos los habitantes de la tierra dejando el planeta innundado de radiación, por suerte hubo supervivientes. 12 naciones tenían estaciones espaciales cuando estallaron las bombas.<br/>
Ahora solo queda El Arka. Una estación compuesta por muchas otras.</p>
<p>La tierra necesita 100 años más antes de volver a ser habitable. 4 generaciones más y el hombre podrá regresar al planeta.</p>
<p>El oxígeno está contado y el Arka decidió hace años que no se pueden permitir gastar aire en presos por lo que todo delito, por pequeño que sea se castiga con la muerte salvo que seas menor de 18 años. </p>
<p>Los delincuentes menores terminan en una cárcel llamada La caja del cielo.</p>
<p>Ahí se encuentra Kim Taehyung.</p>
<p>Sentado en el suelo de su celda Taehyung pinta lo que imagina que sería el cielo visto desde la Tierra y no desde el espacio. Se imagina la luna y las nubes, las estrellas que se deben de poder ver desde allí.</p>
<p>Cuando era pequeño su padre le leía historias antes de ir a dormir cada noche, por muy cansado que estuviera después de reuniones con el resto del Consejo, su padre siempre hacía tiempo para él.</p>
<p>Taehyung recuerda en especial las tardes en las que sus padres podían relajarse y no pensar en ayudar a gobernar. El Canciller y su hijo, Jimin, iban a su casa y todos juntos veían partidos antiguos de fútbol mientras comían y reían por cualquier cosa.<br/>
Esos fueron los días dorados en los que sentía que nada ni nadie podría hacerle daño. Tenía a su familia y a Jimin.</p>
<p>Pero como siempre, la felicidad nunca dura. Su padre, jefe de los recursos del Arka, descubrió que el oxígeno se estaba agotando y en contra de la opinión del gobierno él quiso ser justo y contárselo a la población pero antes de poder hacerlo alguien le delató y fue ejecutado por traición.</p>
<p>Cuando Taehyung trató de hacer lo mismo y continuar con lo que su padre nunca pudo finalizar a él también le detuvieron pero al no tener todavía 18 años, acabó en La caja del cielo y aquí lleva más de un mes encerrado dentro del propio confinamiento espacial en el que ya estaba.</p>
<p>En el Arka las ejecuciones se hacen expulsando a la gente al espacio y Taehyung no puede dejar de imaginar cada día cómo debió pasarlo su padre, el terror de ser expulsado de la nave y el dolor antes de que su cuerpo falleciera en el solitario universo.</p>
<p>Su madre, como doctora jefa del Arka, le ha enseñado desde pequeño medicina. Taehyung siempre ha estado agradecido de nacer en la familia que nació pero ahora mismo por culpa de lo que ha aprendido sabe exáctamente lo que sintió su padre cuando las compuertas de la nave se abrieron.</p>
<p>El cuerpo de su padre se haya en algún lugar del espacio exterior junto al de otros presos, hinchado y sin vida.</p>
<p>Para Taehyung su padre murió siendo un héroe y el único traidor es la persona que le delató. Jimin, su amigo desde que tiene memoria. Él mismo se lo confesó un día cuando la conciencia le pesaba demasiado.</p>
<p>Nada dolió tanto como la muerte de su padre pero la traición de Jimin, al que consideraba su hermano, quema casi tan fuerte.</p>
<p>De repente, la puerta de su celda se abre y aparecen unos guardias con armas que le agarran para intentar engancharle una pulsera electrónica al brazo, Taehyung empuja a los guardias y logra escapar pero le pegan un golpe seco en la nuca y nota los pinchos de la pulsera en su piel mientras le sacan arrastras de su celda.</p>
<p>Voy a morir, piensa Taehyung, voy a ir con mi padre.</p>
<p>Todavía aturdido por el impacto recibido en la cabeza cree que está imaginando ver a su madre pero no, es real y se acerca hacia él.</p>
<p>"Tae, cariño, ¿me escuchas?" dice su madre.</p>
<p>Desde que le detuvieron no veía a su madre y la echaba de menos con toda su alma. No quiere morir.</p>
<p>"Mamá, mamá...mamá van a matarnos, ¿verdad? quieren reducir la población para que tengáis más oxígeno."</p>
<p>"No, mi niño, no. Van a mandaros a la Tierra." su madre le abraza fuerte mientras susurra, "confío en que cuidarás de todos, eres como tu padre."</p>
<p>Su madre le acaricia la cabeza mientras que la mente de Taehyung no puede dejar de dar vueltas. </p>
<p>De repente, siente una inyección en el cuello y todo se vuelve negro.</p>
<p>Lo último que escucha antes de desmayarse es la dulce voz de su madre diciéndole, "La Tierra cariño, vas a cumplir tu sueño."</p>
<p>Cuando Taehyung vuelve en si, se encuentra en una nave, con unos cinturones y rodeado de más gente que no deja de gritar pero lo peor es cuando gira la cara y ve a Jimin a su lado.</p>
<p>"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" dice Taehyung enfadado.</p>
<p>"Cuando me enteré de que iban a bajar a los presos a la Tierra no podía dejarte solo."</p>
<p>Taehyung va a contestarle pero una de las pantallas de la nave se enciende y aparece el Canciller, padre de Jimin, hablando.</p>
<p>"Queridos presos, os estamos enviando a la Tierra y no ha sido para ayudaros, os hemos mandado porque no sois necesarios, pero si la Tierra es habitable todos vuestros delitos serán perdonados como recompensa por haber sido los primeros en bajar."</p>
<p>La gente de la nave empieza a gritar a la imagen del Canciller.</p>
<p>"Aterrizareis a unos metros de distancia del Monte Weather. Nuestros antepasados se encargaron de dejar provisiones suficientes allí."</p>
<p>Se escuchan otra vez gritos mientras unos cuantos chicos sueltan sus cinturones y comienzan a flotar.</p>
<p>Uno de ellos se acerca a Jimin y le dice, "Parece que al final tu padre se ha librado de nosotros."</p>
<p>"Sujétate antes de que se abran los paraídas de la nave." le dice Taehyung al chico. "Si no te abrochas el cinturón podrías matarte."</p>
<p>El chico se acerca a él mientras de fondo se escucha al Canciller decir que el único lugar conocido donde hay provisiones es en el Monte Weather.</p>
<p>"Hola, soy Bogum." se queda pensando un momento, "Tú eres el que lleva un mes detenido en aislamiento por traición." dice sonriendo.</p>
<p>Taehyung le mira y contesta "Y tú creo que eres el idota que gastó el oxígeno de dos meses cuando diste un paseo espacial sin permiso."</p>
<p>"Pero fue divertido." dice Bogum riendo.</p>
<p>El suelo empieza a temblar y Taehyung grita "¡No os movais y poneos los cinturones, vamos a aterrizar!"</p>
<p>Cuando los paracaídas finalmente se abren el golpe que se siente dentro de la nave retumba y Bogum y el resto de chicos que no tenían los cinturones puestos salen disparados contra la pared.</p>
<p>"¡Bogum!, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Taehyung, pero no recibe respuesta.</p>
<p>Mientras, en el Arka están utilizando las pulseras para medir las constantes vitales de los 100 presos de la nave enviada a la Tierra cuando parte de los monitores de repente se apagan. </p>
<p>Sun hee, la madre de Taehyung, está ahí junto al resto del Consejo. "¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunta asustada.</p>
<p>"Su rumbo se ha desviado al aterrizar." contesta uno de los técnicos, "Hemos perdido la conexion visual y el audio. Solo tenemos las pulseras para saber si la radiación ya no afecta."</p>
<p>Sun hee respira profundo, se queda mirando el monitor dónde están los datos sobre la salud de su hijo y desea con todas sus fuerzas que todo salga bien.</p>
<p>En la nave se empiezan a escuchar chillos y gente llorando, "¡Mantened la calma!" grita Taehyung "No entréis en pánico."</p>
<p>"Tae," dice Jimin a su lado "no me odies, siento muchísimo que arrestaran a tu padre."</p>
<p>"No le arrestaron Jimin, le ejecutaron y fue culpa tuya. Por supuesto que te odio."</p>
<p>Tras un último estruendo finalmente aterrizan. Las luces parpadean, todo está lleno de humo y el silencio invade la nave.</p>
<p>Los cinturones se sueltan de sus asientos y Taehyung se acerca a Bogum para comprobar si está bien. Le encuentra un poco conmocionado por el golpe pero nada más y Taehyung respira aliviado. Quiere seguir hablando con él para asegurarse que de verdad nada muy malo le ha ocurrido pero los gritos de los demás le sobresaltan.</p>
<p>La gente quiere salir ya y están buscando la manera de abrir las compuertas. Un chico vestido con uniforme de guardia ha encontrado la palanca para poder hacerlo pero Taehyung se hace paso entre la multitud y se acerca a él.</p>
<p>"¡Espera!" le grita, "El aire podría ser tóxico."</p>
<p>El chico le mira y se ríe. "Si el aire fuera tóxico ya estaríamos muertos."</p>
<p>Taehyung le observa un momento y se pregunta por qué el guardia no lleva una pulsera como todos los demás.</p>
<p>"¿Jungkook?" dice la voz de una chica que empuja a la gente para llegar hacia ellos.</p>
<p>Jungkook, Taehyung supone que ese es su nombre, se queda mirando a la chica con cara de asombro y ternura.</p>
<p>"Jieun." dice emocionado antes de abrazar a la chica.</p>
<p>"¿Por qué llevas un uniforme de guardia?" dice Jieun riéndose mientras continúa aferrada a los brazos de Jungkook.</p>
<p>"Lo robé para poder subir a la nave contigo. Alguien tenía que cuidarte."</p>
<p>Taehyung arquea una ceja mientras detrás de él un par de personas gritan que Jieun es 'la chica que vivía en el suelo'.</p>
<p>Jieun empieza a enfrentarse a la gente pero Jungkook sujeta su brazo y le pide que le mire. "Haz que te recuerden por otra cosa. Sé la primera persona en pisar la Tierra." Le dice mientras abre las compuertas.</p>
<p>La luz ciega a Taehyung durante unos momentos pero tras eso siente el aire en la cara. </p>
<p>Aire fresco.</p>
<p>Él jamás pensó que experimentar esto fuese posible. Tantas noches en el Arka imaginanado cómo sería este planeta y ahora por fin va a poder comprobarlo por si mismo.</p>
<p>Antes de poner un pie fuera de la nave se toca el reloj en su muñeca, su padre se lo regaló cuando cumplió 12 años, a su padre le hubiera encantado este sitio.</p>
<p>El resto de la gente de la nave empieza a correr y a saltar por todas partes y Taehyung no puede evitar reír también. Nunca antes había tenido esta sensación de paz y equilibrio.</p>
<p>Están en la Tierra al fin.</p>
<p>"Taehyung" dice Bogum mientras se acerca a su lado, "es increíble, ¿verdad?"</p>
<p>"Sí. Es mejor que en mis sueños. ¿Estás bien? Te has dado un buen golpe antes."</p>
<p>"Estoy bien, tranquilo." Bogum se rie. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"</p>
<p>Taehyung señala una montaña lejana y suspira. "Creo que eso es el Monte Weather. Con el aterrizaje forzoso nos hemos desviado. Voy a preguntar si alguien quiere ayudarme a contar cuántas provisiones tenemos y cuánto durarán."</p>
<p>"Vale, ya sabes que yo te puedo ayudar en todo lo que quieras."</p>
<p>Taehyung se rie cuando mira a Bogum y este le sonríe.</p>
<p>Unos metros más allá de donde están hay un grupo de gente reunida gritando. Cuando Taehyung y Bogum deciden acercarse se encuentran con Jungkook hablando sobre el Arka.</p>
<p>"Nunca les hemos importado. Nunca se han preocupado por nosotros, nos abandonaron. Es hora de que prueben su propia medicina."</p>
<p>Una gran parte de la gente aplaude las palabras de Jungkook y Taehyung está confuso. Ya se imaginaba cómo era Jungkook pero no esperaba que tanta gente estuviera de acuerdo.</p>
<p>Cuando Taehyung recuerda todas las veces que ha visto a sus padres trabajar sin parar por el bienestar de la gente del Arka, los turnos interminables de su madre operando a gente y las largas horas que su padre pasaba tratando de conseguir que hubiese más oxígeno para todo el mundo, incluso para la gente que ahora vitorea las palabras de Jungkook, una gran ira le invade y se acerca a él.</p>
<p>"Eres un desagradecido, ¿te crees que es fácil gobernar? no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. La gente del Consejo lleva años dejándose la piel para que gente como tú pueda sobrevivir."</p>
<p>"Vaya, vaya. Mirad quién ha decido darnos la charla. ¡El hijo de dos miembros del Consejo!" dice Jungkook en tono de burla dirigiéndose a la gente que les rodea. "¿Puedes por favor explicarme a qué te refieres cuando dices 'gente como tú'?"</p>
<p>"Me refiero a la gente que no valorais lo que os han dado. Gracias al Arka nunca os ha faltado un techo o comida."</p>
<p>Jungkook se rie pero en sus ojos Taehyung puede notar enfado. "¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que nos ha faltado a nosotros o sobre lo que hemos tenido que pasar? ¿Tengo que recordarte que todos los que estamos aqui somos, según ellos, delincuentes que no merecen ni oxígeno? Nos han sacado del Arka como si fuésemos basura."</p>
<p>"A ti no lo sé porque no llevas ni pulsera, ¿cómo has llegado a colarte aqui? tú mismo has dicho que no eres guardia."</p>
<p>"Si tiran a mi hermana, me tiran a mí con ella y quien yo sea no es de tu incumbencia."</p>
<p>Taehyung está harto de Jungkook, cansado de su actitud, la manera en la que piensa que siempre que habla lleva razón y de que tanta gente le aplauda.</p>
<p>"No podemos vivir sin normas. Por eso la vida en el Arka funcionaba." Jungkook le frunce el ceño "Ya se que no era perfecta. Yo también he estado en una celda y no estoy de acuerdo con cosas del gobierno pero tener reglas es necesario."</p>
<p>"Él es uno de los privilegiados." Grita Jungkook dirigiéndose a la gente. "Es el más privilegiado que hay aquí. ¿Qué pensáis que va a ocurrir cuando los jefazos del Arka bajen? ¿De verdad creéis que perdonarán nuestros delitos cuando no han tenido ningún problema en echarnos? No le hagáis caso, él lo tendrá fácil, no como nosotros."</p>
<p>Taehyung siente otra vez esa rabia que hace que quiera empujar a Jungkook y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. "Deja de hablar como si me conocieses de algo. No sabes por las cosas que yo también he pasado."</p>
<p>"No, no lo se, pero tampoco me importa y desde luego que no me hace falta para saber en qué bando estás."</p>
<p>"¿No entiendes que aquí no hay bando?"</p>
<p>"Siempre los ha habido."</p>
<p>"Bueno, pues ya no. Todo tu discurso sobre la libertad es una locura, así no solo terminarás matándonos a nostros si no también a ellos." Taehyung señala al cielo. "No lo sabéis porque el Consejo se ha encargado de no hacerlo público pero el oxígeno se está acabando, esta es su última opción. Necesitan comprobar que no hay radiación. Es vida o muerte. No es un juego."</p>
<p>"Nos utilizan. No les habría importado que el aire de la Tierra nos hubiera matado y ahora viene el principe a querer controlarnos." dice Jungkook a la multitud mientras gran parte se rie y después se dirige a Taehyung, "No necesitamos a nadie como tú aqui abajo."</p>
<p>"¡El Monte Weather es donde están las provisiones y hemos aterrizado lejos de él! Necesitamos orden, organizarnos, buscar comida....buscar agua."</p>
<p>Jungkook le mira sonriendo "Y lo haremos, pero qué tal si antes nos quitamos las pulseras."</p>
<p>Taehyung le mira confuso mientras Jungkook alenta a la gente, "Ahí arriba eramos delincuentes, poco más que basura para ellos, un gasto de aire; pero aqui podemos ser libres."</p>
<p>"¿Estás loco? Asi pensarán que hemos muerto y no bajarán. Vas a conseguir matarnos a todos." Taehyung le grita antes de empujarle.</p>
<p>Jungkook le devuelve el empujón y le agarra de la camiseta mientras dice "Tú no lo entiendes porque siempre has tenido de todo pero yo estoy harto. Es hora de que no siempre suframos los mismos."</p>
<p>Bogum aparece al lado de Taehyung e intenta separarlos, "¡Es suficiente! Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos."</p>
<p>Jungkook suelta a Taehyung y se empieza a reír, "Supongo que tú eres el protector del principe."</p>
<p>"Deja de llamarme asi." grita Taehyung.</p>
<p>Jungkook continúa sonriéndole de esa manera que hace que Taehyung odia. "Podemos sobrevivir solos, sin ti y sin el Arka. Aqui hacemos lo que nos da la gana."</p>
<p>La multitud empieza a aplaudir y a corear "¡Lo que nos da gana! ¡Lo que nos da gana!"</p>
<p>"Ese loco nos va a matar a todos." Dice Bogum.</p>
<p>Taehyung mira una vez más a Jungkook.</p>
<p>"No si yo puedo evitarlo. Hay que encontrar la manera de comunicarnos con el Arka, necesitan saber que se están quitando las pulseras por voluntad propia y no muriendo por culpa de la radiación."</p>
<p>Taehyung empieza a correr hacia la nave y Bogum le sigue mientras escuchan los aplausos y risas de los demás.</p>
<p>Cuando llegan Taehyung mira los cables y las pantallas e intenta pensar en algo.</p>
<p>Depués de horas sin ningún resultado Taehyung se siente frustado. Esta mañana estaba en una celda dibujando en el suelo y en cambio ahora está tratando de conectar cables y reiniciar sistemas lo más rápido que puede.</p>
<p>Siente una mano tocándole el hombro y la voz de Bogum, "Deberías descansar." le dice, "Podemos ir a ver si hay algo de comida y beber agua."</p>
<p>"Vale." suspira Taehyung, "Vamos."</p>
<p>Cuando salen de la nave el paisaje con el que se encuentran es diferente al de esta mañana. El sitio donde están ahora parece más un campamento, la gente ha sacado ya las tiendas de campaña y han encendido una hogera.</p>
<p>No está tan mal como Taehyung pensaba, puede llegar a ser un hogar hasta que su madre y el resto de gente baje.</p>
<p>En una esquina del campamento hay un montón de pulseras en el suelo y a su lado un chico con una bolsa llena de comida. </p>
<p>"¿Qué haces tú con tantas provisiones?" le dice Taehyung tras acercarse.</p>
<p>"Estamos cambiando pulseras por comida." le responde el chico. "Y como puedes ver," dice señalando las pulseras del suelo "Jungkook llevaba razón, la gente hace más caso si les das algo a cambio."</p>
<p>Por supuesto que intercambiar pulseras por comida como si todas las provisiones fueran de su propiedad es idea de Jungkook.</p>
<p>"¿Dónde está?" pregunta Taehyung al chico. "Dime ahora mismo dónde está Jungkook."</p>
<p>Cuando el chico señala una de las tiendas de campaña Taehyung va hacía allí mientras Bogum le sigue.</p>
<p>Como si Jungkook sintiera que Taehyung le busca, sale de la tienda sin camiseta y besando a una chica que se va mientras se rie.</p>
<p>Taehyung toma un respiro antes de acercarse. "Tú."</p>
<p>"¿Ya me echabas de menos?" se rie Jungkook.</p>
<p>Taehyung supira enfadado. "No solo vas a hacer que todos los del Arka sufran si no que nos vas a condenar también a nosotros. ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando las provisiones se acaben? ¿Has pensado en eso o estabas demasiado ocupado buscando novia?"</p>
<p>"¿Estás celoso?" sonríe Jungkook.</p>
<p>"Ya te gustaría."</p>
<p>"Esto tiene que parar, no puedes seguir haciendo como que eres el lider del campamento." interrumpe Bogum.</p>
<p>Jungkook levanta las cejas, "No te he preguntado tu opinión. No me la des."</p>
<p>"Eres un imbecil." contesta Taehyung.</p>
<p>"Es un halago que tú me digas eso." Jungkook suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo. "Mira, entiendo lo de las provisiones. Mañana había pensado ir a explorar con unas cuantas personas y tratar de llegar hasta el Monte Weather." Al ver que Taehyung no contesta y solo le mira añade, "Si quieres puedes venir."</p>
<p>Taehyung se sorprende por un momento, "No necesito tu permiso pero claro que quiero ir. No me puedo creer que por una vez tengas una buena idea."</p>
<p>Jungkook se rie. "Tengo muchas buenas ideas y si te quitas la pulsera podríamos incluso dejar de odiarnos."</p>
<p>"Ni lo sueñes." contesta Taehyung mientras se gira para irse.</p>
<p>"¡Te vendría bien relajarte principe, ya no estamos en el Arka!" escucha decir a Jungkook mientras se marcha.</p>
<p>La barriga de Taehyung ruge y Bogum, que por algún motivo lleva todo el día a su lado lo escucha.</p>
<p>"Tienes que comer algo, no has parado en todo el día y si mañana vamos a ir a explorar necesitas energía."</p>
<p>"¿Vamos?"</p>
<p>"No te voy a dejar ir a ti solo con ese loco y sus amigos."</p>
<p>"Se cuidarme yo mismo."</p>
<p>"No he dicho que no sepas, he dicho que me gustaría ayudarte."</p>
<p>Taehyung suspira cansado, "Lo siento, ha sido un día largo y no mereces que lo pague contigo."</p>
<p>"No pasa nada, pero me voy a quitar la pulsera y a traer comida."</p>
<p>Taehyung sonríe esta vez, "Bogum, no lo hagas."</p>
<p>"Una pulsera más que menos da igual. De todas formas yo no tengo a nadie esperando por mí arriba. No importa que piensen que estoy muerto."</p>
<p>"Lo siento."</p>
<p>"Tranquilo. Busca un sitio donde sentarnos y ahora ire yo."</p>
<p>Taehyung se rie y hace justo eso. Bogum parecía un idiota cuando le conoció pero ha resultado ser buena persona, no como Jungkook.</p>
<p>Cuando Bogum vuelve reparten el agua y la comida mientras Taehyung piensa en su madre y en qué pasará mañana, pero por hoy solo quiere irse a dormir y que el día acabe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mañana siguiente, más tranquilo y con la mente despejada, Taehyung analiza el mapa que había en la nave junto con una brújula y un boli que también estaban en la caja de provisiones.</p><p>"¿Qué haces?" pregunta Jimin al acercarse a su lado.</p><p>"Trazar una ruta." dice suspirando Taehyung sin levantar la mirada del mapa.</p><p>"Eso se te da bien," le sonríe Jimin tímidamente, "¿Recuerdas cuando de pequeños solíamos jugar a que eramos exploradores? Yo hacía de arq—"</p><p>"Se lo que intentas." le corta Taehyung antes de que pueda continuar hablando, "No te voy a perdonar."</p><p>Los ojos de Jimin le miran triste, por un momento el corazón de Taehyung se encoje y suspira, "Puedes venir si quieres, pero esto no significa que estemos en paz, solo significa que necesitaremos ayuda trayendo la comida."</p><p>Jimin sabe que no significa nada pero aun así sonríe.<br/>

Taehyung termina de unir unos puntos y de mirar la brújula.</p><p>"Estamos aquí," dice señalando una parte del mapa. "Tenemos que llegar hasta ahí. Hay 30 kilometros de distancia. Mi opinión es que deberíamos ir hasta este rio." Taehyung hace una marca con el boli. "Pasar la noche allí y continuar por la mañana. Cuando volvamos iremos cargados de cosas y necesitaremos estar descansados."</p><p>"Habla por ti." dice una voz en tono burlón que ya conoce lo suficientemente bien. "Yo no me canso."</p><p>"Muy bien Jungkook, lo que tú digas". contesta Taehyung poniendo los ojos en blancos y sin levantar la vista del mapa.</p><p>"Déjame ver." Jungkook le pone una mano en el hombro.</p><p>Jimin se tensa a su lado y le aparta el brazo de Taehyung en un brusco movimiento. "Aléjate."</p><p>"No le toques." dice la voz de un chico que se acerca a ellos junto con unos cuántos más. Taehyung reconoce al chico que habla porque era mismo que ayer estaba quitando las pulseras a cambio de comida.</p><p>Jimin se gira y mira desafiante al chico, "¿Qué vas a hacerme si no?"</p><p>El chico frunce el ceño y dice en voz baja, "No me retes hijo del Canciller. No eres de los mios, igual te llevas una paliza."</p><p>"¿De los tuyos? ¿Ahora ya hay bandos?"</p><p>"Igual eres demasiaso idiota como para entenderlo pero los ha habido desde el momento en el que bajamos. Tú y él," dice señalando a Taehyung, "estais en el mismo. Las ratas se juntan."</p><p>Jimin se gira, observa a Taehyung que sigue escribiendo en el mapa y no puede evitar que se le venga a la memoria cuando eran pequeños y los niños de clase se reían de Taehyung porque tardó en aprender a hablar sin tartamudear o por su escritura. </p><p>Taehyung nunca decía nada, se callaba y esperaba a que pararan pero Jimin siempre estaba ahí para protegerle porque Taehyung también le apoyaba cuando su padre llegaba a casa tarde de trabajar.<br/>
Habría estado solo durante horas si su mejor amigo no hubiera estado con él, poco a poco Taehyung se convirtió en su familia.</p><p>La muerte de su padre cambió a Taehyung y aunque él nunca ha sido débil, ahora es más fuerte y es plenamente capaz de salvarse a si mismo pero aun así Jimin no puede aceptarlo.</p><p>"Vuelve a llamarle rata y te comes mi puño."</p><p>El chico sonríe satisfecho "Eh, tú." grita mirando en dirección a Taehyung, "¿no sabes defenderte solito?"</p><p>Taehyung suspira y sigue mirando el mapa, "No me importa lo que digas, solo quiero acabar esto para que nos podamos ir." cuando levanta la vista le mira sonriendo irónicamente, "Igual eres demasiado idiota como para entenderlo pero lo más importante ahora es conseguir agua y comida."</p><p>Jungkook se rie y Taehyung le nota demasiado cerca porque desde que vino a ver el mapa no se ha alejado.</p><p>"Yoongi," llama Jungkook al chico, "ya vale."</p><p>Yoongi asiente con la cabeza pero le dedica una sonrisa a Jimin antes de decirle en voz baja, "Esto no se va a quedar asi."</p><p>Jimin chasquea la lengua en tono de burla como respuesta.</p><p>Jungkook se acerca más al mapa como si por eso lo fuera a entender mejor. Sus manos se rozan y la respiración de Jungkook hace cosquillas en el cuello a Taehyung. "Espacio personal, Jungkook." dice alejándose de él.</p><p>Jungkook abre los ojos sorprendido antes de darse cuenta de la distancia a la que estaban, "No tengo ningún interés en acercarme a ti, ha sido sin querer." se queda un momento mirando el trabajo hecho por Taehyung antes de preguntar, "¿Dónde aprendiste a trazar rutas?"</p><p>Las manos de Taehyung se aprietan como puños y toma un respiro, el pasado es una herida abierta que duele cada día y no ha hablado de ello ni con su madre asi que ni mucho menos lo va a hacer con Jungkook.<br/>
"Mi padre me enseñó." dice en un susurro.</p><p>Si Jungkook se da cuenta de que es un tema incómodo no lo dice, simplemente guarda silencio unos instantes. "Vale," responde desviando la mirada hacia el resto del grupo. "Pues si ya está todo, podemos ponernos en marcha."</p><p>Cuando Taehyung comienza a colocarse la mochila y guardar su botella de agua, visualiza desde la distancia cómo Bogum se acerca a ellos corriendo.</p><p>Taehyung sonríe cuando Bogum llega sudando y jadeando. "Pensaba que no venías. He ido esta mañana a tu tienda pero como estabas dormido no quería despertarte."</p><p>"Ayer te dije que vendría y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas."</p><p>Taehyung nota como sus mejillas se ponen rojas pero no puede evitarlo, después de sentirse solo tanto tiempo es agradable saber que alguien quiere ayudarte.</p><p>Jungkook mira toda la escena y suspira antes de ponerse en marcha. "Ahora que ha aparecieo el guardián del principe por fin podemos irnos."</p><p>Yoongi y el resto se rien mientras comienzan a salir.<br/>

Tehyung decide mirar una vez más el campamento antes de comenzar a andar; es un buen sitio el que han conseguido crear en poco tiempo, la gente está divida, una parte lleva pulseras y la otra no pero todos trabajan juntos para mantener el fuego de la hoguera encendido, un par de chicos calientan latas de provisiones, unas chicas están ordenando los sacos de dormir y por un momento este sitio, en medio del bosque de un lugar que no conoce se siente más hogar que la celda en la que ha vivido el último mes.</p><p>Explorar le emociona pero no puede evitar sentirse nervioso según comienzan a alejarse.</p><p>Jungkook ha dedicido llevar él la brújula y el mapa e ir encabezando la marcha. No es lo que Taehyung quería pero el día es largo y lo último que necesita es discutir con Jungkook otra vez. </p><p>La gente como Jungkook no cambia de un día para otro. Ayer estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de toda la gente del Arka por el capricho de querer vivir sin normas y Taehyung está seguro que dejaría morir a todo el grupo menos a su hermana si eso significara salvarse a si mismo.</p><p>Tras tiempo andando el sol comienza a ponerse y Taehyung calcula mentalmente que en una hora encontrarán el rio y podrán refrescarse, comer y descansar. Nunca ha visto un rio y la emoción le hace sonreir.</p><p>"¿Por qué sonríes?" pregunta Bogum a su lado.</p><p>"Nada, es solo que—me gusta esto. Mira esos árboles," dice Taehyung señalándolos. "Nunca pensé que habría tanto verde."</p><p>En las historias de su padre y los documentales que veía con Jimin la Tierra era preciosa pero supuso que después de la radiación todo estaría seco. No imaginó esto; al final el tiempo cura. Ojalá a él también le curara igual que ha curado a la naturaleza.</p><p>Taehyung siente el brazo de Bogum rodeándole los hombros.</p><p>"No pienses tanto. Estamos bien, todo va bien. No estás solo, si quieres hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo."</p><p>Esto es bueno piensa Taehyung, en el poco tiempo que se conocen ya ha hecho un buen amigo, aunque las miradas que Bogum le dedica a veces le hacen sentir que tal vez él quiera más en un futuro.</p><p>Taehyung suspira y cuando mira hacia delante se encuentra con los ojos de Jungkook y no logra descifrar lo que le quieren decir.<br/>
La mirada de Jungkook se posa un momento en Bogum antes de volver a él y arquea una ceja antes de volver a girarse.</p><p>Todo en Jungkook es intenso y Taehyung no le va a dejar salirse con la suya. Va a conseguir que su madre y el resto del Arka baje.</p><p>Según continuan andando la temperatura baja. Taehyung no contempló que la noche dentro del bosque fuese a ser tan fría.</p><p>"¿Quieres mi chaqueta?" dice la voz de Jimin que ahora camina a su lado y al de Bogum.</p><p>"Preferiría congelarme antes que aceptar algo tuyo." responde Taehyung antes de accelerar el paso. Bogum dedica una sonrisa compungida a Jimin antes de marcharse él también y Jimin suspira.</p><p>Taehyung es su otra mitad y no sabe qué hacer para recuperar su amistad sin causarle más daño en el proceso.</p><p>"¿Estás enamorado de él o algo?" dice Yoongi mientras se aproxima a Jimin.</p><p>"¿Qué? No. Él es..." no sabe bien cómo explicar con palabras la unión que siente hacia Taehyung. "Es mi alma gemela."</p><p>Yoongi sigue mirándole en silencio.</p><p>"¡No estoy enamorado de él! Me refiero a que es como de mi familia."</p><p>Yoongi bufa y sacude la cabeza mientras se ríe. "A él no le pareces familia."</p><p>"Ya lo se."</p><p>"¿Qué le has hecho para que esté tan enfadado?" por una vez la voz de Yoongi parece genuína piensa Jimin, no parece que se esté riendo de él, parece interesado de verdad.</p><p>"Mentirle." le constesta sincero.</p><p>"¿Una mentira muy mala?"</p><p>"Una mentira muy mala."</p><p>Ambos caminan en silencio y Yoongi no intenta sacarle más conversación pero su presencia por algún motivo no le hace sentir incómodo.</p><p>Jungkook, brújula en mano y mirando el mapa va delante de todos junto a su hermana. Poder ser él quién les guíe le costó casi otra discusión con Taehyung pero después de insistir en que iba a tener cuidado y que no iba a perderse al final le dejó en paz. Por la cara de resignación que puso Taehyung, Jungkook supone que no confía en él lo más mínimo y que le dejó salirse con la suya simplemente por no discutir.</p><p>"Jungkook." dice Jieun sacándole de sus pensamientos. "¿Queda mucho para poder acampar? Está oscureciendo y estoy cansada."</p><p>Taehyung es un idiota la mitad del tiempo pero Jungkook confía en que ha hecho la ruta bien.</p><p>"Aguanta un poco más." responde Jungkook poniéndole las manos en los hombros, "se que puedes hermanita. Esto no es nada."</p><p>Jieun se ríe. "Es una suerte que Taehyung sepa utilizar mapas."</p><p>Jungkook hace una mueca de asco.</p><p>"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta molesta Jieun, "A mí tampoco me cae bien pero al menos nos ha ayudado."</p><p>"Lo ha hecho solo para ayudarse a si mismo. No le importamos, no te dejes engañar."</p><p>"¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de que bajen los del Arka?" dice en voz baja Jieun, "te conozco. Se que pasa algo."</p><p>Jungkook toma un largo respiro antes de contestar. "Yo—yo hice algo horrible para poder venir."</p><p>"¿De qué hablas?" Jieun frena en seco sus pasos y mira a Jungkook con el ceño fruncido, "¿Qué has hecho?"</p><p>Jungkook grita al resto del grupo que sigan en linea recta unos minutos y que ahora volverán él y su hermana, sujeta a Jieun del brazo y la lleva lejos de los demás.</p><p>"Hice un trato, a cambio del uniforme y del pase a la nave," susurra Jungkook y respira profundamente antes de seguir, "me mandaron matar al Canciller."</p><p>Jieun le mira con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de pánico, "Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste."</p><p>Jungkook no responde y por un momento el silencio llena el bosque, Jieun se aleja de su hermano con la respiración temblosora, "Por favor, dime que no has asesinado al Canciller."</p><p>"Le disparé en la pierna," Jungkook intenta acercarse a su hermana pero ella se aleja con lágrimas en los ojos, "Me vio la cara. Si bajan me ejecutarán por traición."</p><p>"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡No hacía falta que bajaras!"</p><p>"¿Y si el oxígeno hubiera sido tóxico? No podía dejarte morir sola."</p><p>Jieun comienza a llorar y cuando Jungkook se acerca a abrazarla esta vez ella no le aparta.</p><p>"Mi hermana, mi responsabilidad." susurra Jungkook mientras seca las lágrimas de Jieun con sus manos e intenta no llorar él también. Sujeta la cara de su hermana con las manos. "No me va a pasar nada."</p><p>El labio inferior de Jieun tiembla y empieza a sollozar. Jungkook la mira y piensa en cómo su hermana no es solo esa chica fuerte que aguantó años viviendo bajo el suelo y años en una celda, durante unos instantes Jieun es simplemente su hermana pequeña y Jungkook la abraza de nuevo.</p><p>"No puedo perderte a ti también. No puedo. Si bajan y te—"</p><p>"No me vas a perder," dice en voz baja Jungkook, "me estoy encargando de todo. Si en el Arka piensan que el hijo del Canciller y el principe han muerto, jamás bajarán."</p><p>Jieun tiene los ojos rojos de llorar pero mira a su hermano, "Ellos tienen a personas que les quieren arriba, Jungkook. No se van a quitar las pulseras."</p><p>"Lo se. Se las vamos a quitar a la fuerza. Yoongi y yo, esta noche. Él a Jimin y yo a Taehyung."</p><p>"¿Podréis conseguirlo?"

Jungkook aprieta las mejillas de su hermana tratando de hacerla reir, "Confía en mí." Jieun por fin sonríe a través de las lágrimas. "No te preocupes, hermanita. Voy a quitarle esa pulsera aunque tenga que cortarle la mano para hacerlo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tras recolectar ramas para la hoguera de por la noche, Jungkook y su hermana se sientan en el suelo mientras Jimin trata de hacer fuego y Yoongi ayuda a Jin y a Hoseok a colocar las tiendas de campaña.</p><p>Desde donde está sentado, Jungkook observa a Taehyung de pie en la orilla del rio, su cara se ilumina cada vez que toca el agua.</p><p>Jungkook nunca había visto sonreír a Taehyung y ahora no puede dejar de mirarle. Bogum está a su lado y Taehyung se rie en alto cuando este le salpica con un poco de agua.</p><p>Hay algo extraño en ver a Taehyung siendo tan feliz ajeno a lo que va a pasar por la noche.</p><p>Cuando por fin Jimin consigue encender la hoguera todos se sientan alrededor a cenar su parte de las provisiones. <br/>Taehyung cuenta emocionado que había peces en el rio y que eso significa que el agua está bien y tal vez puedan incluso intentar pescar algún día.</p><p>"Oye, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el campamento?" pregunta Hoseok, "somos mucha gente y el Monte Weather está muy lejos, no podemos hacer tantos viajes, cansa demasiado y perdemos mucho el tiempo."</p><p>"Tampoco tenemos mucho que hacer. Yo solo he venido porque estaba aburrido." contesta Jin y Hoseok se rie.</p><p>"El rio está más cerca del monte que del campamento," dice Jungkook, "lo mejor sería trasladar todo aquí, así tendríamos agua cerca."</p><p>"Yo opino que lo mejor es preguntar a la gente, podríamos hacer una votación y que decidan qué quieren hacer," dice Taehyung, "hay gente que parece estar ya cómoda en el campamento, tal vez prefieren quedarse allí más cerca de la nave y hacer turnos para reponer comida."</p><p>Jungkook suspira, "Tú y yo nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo en nada principito."</p><p>"Estoy de buen humor Jungkook, he tocado agua fresca de un rio y he visto peces, ni siquiera tú puedes arruinarme este momento."</p><p>Jungkook mira al suelo, la culpa de tener que arrancarle en unas horas la pulsera comienza a pesarle.</p><p>Escuchando a Taehyung hablar Jungkook tiene que admitir que no es tan malo como él pensaba.</p><p>Taehyung es simpático y gracioso, no tanto como Jin pero hay algo especial en él, es diferente. </p><p>Casi hace a Jungkook sonreir. Casi.</p><p>Mientras, a Bogum parece que le pagan por reírse de cada cosa que dice Taehyung, además Jungkook observa cómo desde que se han sentado Bogum se ha acercado cada vez más a Taehyung hasta que ahora sus cuerpos casi están al lado. </p><p>Jungkook pone los ojos en blanco y suspira, Bogum no puede ser más obvio.</p><p>Jin y Hoseok prometieron que no se meterían en medio esta noche si había problemas pero viendo lo felices que están ambos escuchando a Taehyung contar historias sobre pintores famosos de la Tierra Jungkook sabe que si él y Yoongi no quitan las pulseras hoy no tendrán otra oportunidad porque Jin y Hoseok se interpondrán.</p><p>Jungkook es consciente de que su decisión de salvarse a él mismo a cambio de la vida de la gente del Arka es egoísta por eso cuando los ojos de Taehyung se encuentran con los suyos no puede evitar desviarle la mirada.</p><p>No se siente bien haciendo esto y sabe que Yoongi tampoco pero cuando se reencontraron y Jungkook le contó lo que había pasado con el Canciller sabía que Yoongi estaría a su lado. </p><p>Siempre lo ha estado, hasta cuando a Jungkook le parecía injusto pedirle ayuda Yoongi se la ha ofrecido igualmente.</p><p>Hace un año Jungkook y él estaban tratanto de robar en casa de un jefe del Arka y cuando les pillaron, Yoongi todavía no tenía 18 años pero Jungkook acababa de cumplirlos asi que Yoongi se encargó de distraer a los guardias. </p><p>Lo último que le dijo fue 'Jungkook, corre, mejor yo en La caja del cielo que tú muerto.'</p><p>Incluso cuando ambos no se veían desde hacía tiempo, Jungkook sigue considerándole su mejor amigo.</p><p>El fuego de la hoguera empieza a consumirse y Jimin ha decidido irse a dormir. Yoongi y Jungkook intercambian miradas y Jungkook nota nervios en el estómago. </p><p>Todo era más fácil cuando no había escuchado a Taehyung reírse o no había visto la manera en la que se toca el pelo cuando quiere decir algo pero no le salen las palabras. Verle ser un chico normal y no el principe soberbio que él pensaba que era hace todo esto más complicado.</p><p>Después de esta noche Taehyung le odiará. Jungkook respira. De todas formas Taehyung posiblemente ya le odia.</p><p>"No puedes echarte atrás ahora." susurra Jieun como si supiese que Jungkook está dudando. "Si bajan te matarán. No puedo perderte. Por favor, hazlo por mí."</p><p>Jungkook suspira y aprieta la mano de su hermana, "Vale, por ti."</p><p>Jungkook se asegura de que todo el mundo está dormido antes de acercarse a la tienda de Yoongi, este ya está esperándole y asiente con la cabeza en silencio.</p><p>Jungkook se para delante de la tienda de Taehyung con el cuchillo en la mano y siente incertidumbre.</p><p>Es simple, se repite a si mismo y repasa el plan mentalmente, ha quitado pulseras a gente del campamento antes, solo tiene que meter el cuchillo en el espacio entre la pulsera y la piel y empujar con fuerza. Una vez hecho, todos sus problemas acabarán pero tal vez hay otra manera menos violenta de conseguirlo. </p><p>Jungkook se aleja de la tienda de Taehyung para ir con Yoongi y pedirle que piensen en otro plan pero el grito de Jimin le hace pararse en seco.</p><p>"¡Jimin!" escucha a Taehyung gritar desde la tienda y Jungkook sabe que saldrá en unos momentos. No hay vuelta atrás, sujeta con más fuerza el cuchillo y se esconde detrás de la tienda esperando.</p><p>Taehyung sale corriendo con los ojos muy abiertos mirando de un lado a otro y Jungkook aprovecha su confusión para empujarle por la espalda y derribarle contra el suelo.</p><p>"¿Qué haces? ¿Qué está pasando?" dice Taehyung mirando a Jungkook y después el cuchillo.</p><p>La culpa le invade cuando Jungkook ve genuína confusión en la cara de Taehyung, como si no esperase que él fuera a hacerle daño.</p><p>"¡Esto es culpa tuya!" dice frustrado Jungkook. "Tenías que haberte quitado tú mismo la pulsera."</p><p>Jungkook utilizando su fuerza se pone encima de Taehyung y le inmoviliza trantando de sujetarle el brazo mientras coloca el cuchillo en el hueco de la pulsera pero Taehyung se mueve y la punta del cuchillo se clava en su piel.</p><p>Taehyung mueve el brazo bruscamente y el acero rasga la piel y Taehyung comienza a sangrar.</p><p>Jungkook abre los ojos lleno de pánico al ver el dolor en la cara de Taehyung que con los ojos cerrados grita y el mundo de Jungkook para de repente.</p><p>"Yo—" empieza a decir Jungkook con voz temblorosa pero no sabe cómo continuar, parece tarde decir lo siento o rogar que no le odie mientras la muñeca de Taehyung no deja de sangrar.</p><p>Cuando Taehyung abre los ojos ya no hay rastro de miedo en ellos, solo ira. "¡Tú!" grita antes de utilizar su mano no herida para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. Junkook se lame el labio y sabe a sangre.</p><p>Taehyung le quita de encima empujándole y le va a pegar otro golpe pero Jungkook le sujeta y le empuja contra el suelo poniéndose encima otra vez.</p><p>"Estate quiero principito, acabaremos antes si no te mueves." la herida de Taehyung sangra y Jungkook siente un dolor en el pecho al verla pero esta es su última oportunidad, tiene que hacerlo por su hermana. </p><p>Vuelve a acercar el cuchillo pero Taehyung levanta la cabeza y le muerde la mano.</p><p>"¿Qué haces?" grita Jungkook pero Taehyung le pega un rodillazo en las costillas, escapa de su amarre y se logra poner de pie, Jungkook sujeta su pierna y le tira al suelo arrastrándole hacia él pero Taehyung coge tierra del suelo y se la tira a Jungkook en los ojos cuando se acerca.</p><p>Jungkook no puede abrir los ojos por un momento y escucha la voz de Bogum aproximándose. </p><p>Cuando después de frotarse los ojos por fin logra abrirlos, Taehyung está acercándose a él y mirándole antes de pegarle una patada en el estómago y una bofetada.</p><p>"No eres el único que sabe pelear." dice Taehyung con la voz entercortada mientras se pone de pie. "La única forma de que en el Arka piensen que he muerto es si muero."</p><p>Bogum se acerca y empieza a preguntar a Taehyung cómo está, qué ha pasado y a insistir en que tienen que curar la herida pero los ojos de Taehyung continúan fijos en Jungkook.</p><p>"No vuelvas a tocarle o acabaré contigo, te lo prometo." le dice Bogum pero Jungkook también mira solamente a Taehyung; en el brazo de la pulsera hay un corte largo del que cae sangre al suelo, tiene el pelo revuelto y cara de odio.</p><p>El arrepentimiento recorre el cuerpo de Jungkook. </p><p>Detrás de Taehyung ve a Yongi y Jieun mirarle confusos. Jimin está hablando con Jin y Hoseok, ellos tres le observan también asustados.</p><p>Jungkook quiere llorar, su mente susurra que ha cometido un grave error y quiere pedir perdón pero su orgullo no le deja decirlo en alto asi que sonríe falsamente y levanta las manos soltando el cuchillo.</p><p>"Vosotros ganáis. Me rindo." dice forzando una risa. "Podéis ir a dormir. No pasa nada."</p><p>Jungkook suspira y mira al suelo porque no sabe qué más hacer. Escucha a Bogum pedirle a Taehyung que vaya a su tienda mientras Taehyung insiste que su madre es médico y que solo necesita agua para limpiar la herida y si no hacen falta puntos solo necesitará tarparla con tela.</p><p>Jungkook sigue sentado en el suelo cuando Yoongi se acerca y se agacha a su lado. "¿Qué ha pasado?" dice poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Su voz suena suave como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño y Jungkook se siente exáctamente así.</p><p>"No lo sé, iba a quitarle la pulsera pero Taehyung movió el brazo y le corté, empezó a sangrar sin parar y yo—" mira a Yoongi con los ojos borrosos por lágrimas no derramadas. "No quería hacerle daño."</p><p>Yoongi suspira y le acaricia el hombro. "No pasa nada, Jungkook. Al menos yo tengo la de Jimin." dice intentando hacerle sonreir. "Algo se nos ocurrirá, le quitaremos la pulsera la próxima vez."</p><p>Jungkook asiente, no le quiere decir a Yoongi que este peso que siente no es por no conseguir la pulsera si no porque le da miedo mirarse las manos manchadas de sangre pero Yoongi es su mejor amigo por algo, se levanta y cuando vuelve lo hace con una botella de agua y le dice, "Limpiate y respira, Taehyung está bien. No has matado a nadie."</p><p>Es cierto, piensa Jungkook, pero cuando se queda solo en medio del bosque por mucho que limpie la sangre de Taehyung de sus manos, el remordimiento sigue ahí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día de ayer fue un desastre, piensa Jungkook.</p><p>Anoche prácticamente no durmió pensando en todo lo ocurrido y todavía no ha hablado con Yoongi o con su hermana sobre lo que pasó.</p><p>Al salir de la tienda Jungkook se encuentra con Taehyung sentado comiendo junto a los restos de la hoguera. Su muñeca está vendada con un pedazo de camiseta y Jungkook nota un nudo formándose en su estómago.</p><p>"Si quieres otra pelea prefiero que sea después de llegar al Monte Weather y conseguir provisiones." le dice Taehyung antes de levantarse para irse.</p><p>Cuando Taehyung pasa por su lado Jungkook le sujeta la mano, "No quiero pelear contigo." dice en voz baja.</p><p>Taehyung analiza su cara. "No me creo nada de lo que me digas." responde mientras aparta el brazo brúscamente.</p><p>"No te miento." dice Jungkook. 

"Espera," repite cuando Taehyung sigue andando. "Ayer me porté como un imbécil, yo—"</p><p>Taehyung para y le mira esperando a que continúe hablando pero cuando ve que Jungkook se queda en silencio suspira. "Sí que te portaste como un imbécil, pero no esperaba otra cosa de ti."</p><p>Jungkook mira con angustia como Taehyung se aleja y entra en la tienda de Bogum para despertarle. </p><p>Taehyung no esperando nada bueno de él es comprensible pero aun así a Jungkook le molesta más de lo que le gustaría admitir. 

Tras respirar hondo se acerca él también a despertar a los demás.</p><p>Cuando se ponen en marcha la tensión en el ambiente retumba por todo el bosque.</p><p>Taehyung pide llevar el mapa y la brújula esta vez y Jungkook no se opone. </p><p>Jin, Hoseok y Jimin van detrás de Bogum y Taehyung.<br/>
Ninguno de ellos ha hablado prácticamente con Jungkook en todo el día pero no puede culparles porque lo entiende.</p><p>Él por su parte se limita a caminar al final del grupo junto a su hermana y Yoongi.</p><p>"¿Podéis relajaros?" dice Jieun tras un largo rato en silencio, "Casi no habéis hablado hoy. Ayer no salió todo tan mal. Y aunque haya que quitarle a Taehyung la pulsera lo antes posible n—"</p><p>"Ya lo se, ¿vale? Lo se." Jungkook interrumpe, "Espera a que al menos se le cure la herida."</p><p>"¿Qué importa su herida?" pregunta Jieun molesta mientras le sujeta el brazo haciéndole parar "La herida puede tardar semanas en curar y tú no tienes tanto tiempo."</p><p>"He dicho que lo arreglaré." Jungkook quita la mano de su hermana de su brazo. "No hace falta que me presiones. Es mi vida la que está en juego." dice y avanza el paso hasta dejar atrás a Jieun.</p><p>Minutos más tarde Yoongi se acerca y camina a su lado. "Jungkook, se que te afectó lo que pasó anoche pero él está bien." dice mientras señala a Taehyung y a Bogum, ambos hablando ajenos a todo. "En cambio tú no estarás bien si el Arka baja. Vives a contrareloj."</p><p>Jungkook no contesta y Yoongi continúa hablando, "Hay veces en las que tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos para obtener lo que necesitamos." dice Yoongi tras mirar a Jimin unos segundos. "Tú consigue la pulsera."</p><p>Jungkook se pasa una mano por el pelo "Dame un día para pensar en cómo hacerlo."</p><p>"Puedo ayudarte si quieres. Entre los dos no tendrá nada que hacer."</p><p>"Te he dicho que lo pensaré. Dejadme tú y Jieun tranquilo por hoy." dice Jungkook dando la conversación por finalizada.</p><p>Yoongi y su hermana le quieren y por eso insisten, Jungkook lo sabe, pero también es consciente de que otro altercado como el de anoche le hará sentir peor.</p><p>Está harto de escuchar hablar de pulseras y del Arka, necesita un descanso.</p><p>Delante de él Jin, Hoseok y Jimin están charlando animádamente. Acercarse allí sería incómodo para todos y de todas formas no tiene ningún interés en hablar con el hijo del Canciller.</p><p>Al final, casi sin pensarlo decide dirigirse a la parte de delante pero cuando Taehyung y Bogum se callan al verle, Jungkook se arrepiente de haber ido. Se siente pequeño pero sonríe tratando de hacer ver que controla la situación.</p><p>"No vengo a molestar a la pareja feliz. Solo necesito alejarme de mi familia un rato."</p><p>"¿Tiene que ser aqui? Hay sitio de sobra lejos de nosotros." dice Bogum señalando el bosque.</p><p>Jungkook mira a Taehyung pero él le ignora.</p><p>Bogum observa a Jungkook unos segundos antes de girar la cara mientras resopla.</p><p>El paseo es incómodo pero hay veces en las que Jungkook puede ver a Taehyung tratar de no sonreír con sus bromas.</p><p>"Hemos llegado." dice Taehyung al cabo de un rato. "Hace años todo esto era una base militar del gobierno."</p><p>Durante un momento observan en silencio, el monte es más grande de lo que Jungkook esperaba, lleno de árboles rodeándolo y con antenas y parabólicas en la cima.</p><p>"¿Dónde se supone que está la comida?" pregunta Jin.</p><p>"Dividámonos en grupos y busquemos," responde Taehyung "que nadie vaya solo."</p><p>Junkook se une a Yoongi y Jieun para buscar y aunque no descubren nada, minutos después escuchan a Jimin llamándoles.</p><p>Al llegar dónde están Jimin y el resto, se encuentran frente a una gran persiana gris brillante. Taehyung se queda mirando el color de la pintura.</p><p>"¿Qué pasa?" dice Bogum a su lado.</p><p>"¿No te resulta raro que parezca recién pintada?"</p><p>Bogum rie. "No le des tantas vueltas a todo." dice mientras se acerca a los demás para ayudar.</p><p>Después de tirar con fuerza consiguen levantar la persiana y descubren un almacén más grande de lo que parecía por fuera.</p><p>Dentro hay un montón de estanterías llenas de latas y paquetes de comida, incluso al final del todo hay montones de garrafas con agua.</p><p>Taehyung suspira aliviado al ver que el Canciller llevaba razón cuando dijo que había provisiones de sobra.</p><p>Cada uno de ellos carga con el máximo posible en sus mochilas pero según están saliendo del almacén, Taehyung se fija en una puerta que no había visto antes.</p><p>Es una puerta pequeña que se halla tras una estantería. Al quedarse solo Taehyung decide despejar lo que hay delante y acercarse.</p><p>Empujando fuerte consigue abrirla y se encuentra con unas escaleras largas y estrechas. Todo está oscuro y Taehyung baja con cuidado apoyando las manos en la pared. Cuando por fin llega al final, sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y puede ver lo que se ocultaba allí.</p><p>Armas.</p><p>Hay un arsenal de balas y pistolas de todo tipo.</p><p>Todo esto puede llegar a ser un problema si cae en malas manos, piensa Taehyung mientras abre uno de los armarios y encuentra más cargamento. Está dispuesto a seguir buscando pero la voz de Jungkook le grita desde fuera.</p><p>"¡Principito! ¿te has perdido?"</p><p>Taehyung sube corriendo las escaleras, cierra la puerta tras él y sale rápido del almacén.</p><p>"No, estoy bien, solo estaba contando las latas."</p><p>Jungkook le mira poco convencido pero asiente con la cabeza, "Vamos, no te quedes atrás, tu enamorado estaba preocupado."</p><p>"¿Mi enamorado?" dice Taehyung mientras andan juntos de camino a unirse al grupo.</p><p>"Ya sabes, Bogum." se encoje de hombros. "Quería venir él a buscarte pero tendrás que conformarte conmigo."</p><p>"¿Y por qué tú?"</p><p>Jungkook no responde y sigue caminando en silencio pero Taehyung siente sus ojos mirándole cada poco tiempo.</p><p>"¿Vas a mirarme en silencio todo el trayecto hasta llegar al campamento?"</p><p>"No, yo solo...lo sie—" Jungkook se rasca el cuello y suspira. "La mochila pesa, si quieres puedo llevar la tuya. Por si te duele la mano."</p><p>Taehyung le mira pensando en el gran enigma que es Jungkook. "¿Ahora quieres ayudarme? Hace menos de un día me amenazaste con un cuchillo."</p><p>"Da igual, déjalo."</p><p>Taehyung está frustrándose cada vez más "Dime lo que llevas queriéndome decir desde esta mañana." .</p><p>Jungkook mira al suelo pero al final contesta, "No tengo nada que decirte principe, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor."</p><p>Taehyung frunce el ceño y va a responderle pero un cable largo y estirado a centímetros de altura del suelo llama su atención.</p><p>"¿Qué haces?" le dice Jungkook dejando de andar.</p><p>"Nada." El cable parece de cobre y Taehyung supone que tal vez es de alguna antigua red de electricidad de la zona.<br/>
Taehyung empuja el cable con el pie y al hacerlo una compuerta del suelo se abre justo debajo de él.</p><p>El corazón de Taehyung late fuerte en su pecho y solo le da tiempo a soltar un grito ahogado y a cerrar los ojos aterrado mientras nota su cuerpo caer al vacío.</p><p>Pero la caída nunca llega.</p><p>Una mano le agarra con fuerza y al abrir los ojos se encuentra a Jungkook tumbado en el suelo sujetando su brazo, impidiéndole caer y siendo lo único que le mantiene a salvo ahora mismo.</p><p>Taehyung piensa en mil cosas a la vez mientras su vida está literalmente en las manos de Jungkook.</p><p>El recuerdo del corte de ayer todavía está reciente en su memoria mientras mira su pulsera y la tela que le cubre la herida.</p><p>El agujero es profundo y sus pies no llegan al fondo. No quiere que Jungkook le suelte. </p><p>Taehyung intenta gritar pero el miedo le aprieta la garganta y no puede.</p><p>"Aguanta." susurra Jungkook cuando sus ojos se encuentran. "No te voy a dejar caer." dice mientras comienza a tirar de él.</p><p>"¡Taehyung!" escucha la voz de Bogum gritando su nombre mientras Jungkook sigue tratando de sacarle.</p><p>Cuando Bogum, Jimin y el resto ayudan a Jungkook, al fin logra salir del hueco.

Taehyung una vez en el suelo intenta regular su respiración pero se siente mareado y confuso.</p><p>"Era una trampa." dice Jungkook haciendo que todos se callen durante un momento. "Mirad," Jungkook señala el fondo del agujero. "Hay cuchillos ahí abajo, el cable estaba puesto para matar a quien lo pisara."</p><p>La mano de Bogum se posa en la cara de Taehyung "¿Estás bien?"</p><p>"Sí, tranquilo." contesta Taehyung notando su cara poniéndose roja porque el gesto es demasiado íntimo. "El cable no está oxidado por lo que deben haberlo puesto hace poco."</p><p>Jungkook levanta los ojos del suelo y le mira. "No estamos solos. Hay terrestres aquí."</p><p>"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunta Hoseok tras unos momentos. "Deberíamos decirselo al resto."</p><p>Bogum y Jin asienten pero Jungkook dice "Si lo contamos ahora crearemos el caos. Yo opino que lo digamos después de tener un plan."</p><p>El grupo se queda mirando a Jungkook y algunos no parecen convencidos. "No os estoy diciendo que nos callemos para siempre, estoy diciendo que por hoy les dejemos disfrutar de la comida."</p><p>Taehyung asiente con la cabeza. "Estoy de acuerdo con Jungkook."</p><p>Jungkook abre los ojos y levanta las cejas, "¿De verdad?"</p><p>"A mí me sorprende tanto como a ti pero cuando lleguemos será de noche. No vamos a poder hacer gran cosa. Si mañana nos reunimos y hacemos un plan para proteger al grupo no cundirá tanto el pánico cuando les informemos."</p><p>Después de hablar acuerdan en esperar antes de contarlo y continúan de camino al campamento.</p><p>Al llegar, reparten la comida que han conseguido traer. Por un momento todo parece en calma, la gente está feliz e incluso hay personas haciendo bromas y contando chistes mientras cenan alrededor de la hoguera.</p><p>Taehyung respira aliviado al verles pero la paz de hoy no durará mucho si de verdad hay terrestres dispuestos a atacarles.</p><p>Cuando Bogum y él acaban de cenar, Taehyung lleva a Bogum a un lado lejos de los demás.</p><p>"Tengo un plan y quiero que me ayudes."</p><p>"¿Cuál?" pregunta Bogum.</p><p>"He encontrado armas en el almacén." dice Taehyung sonriendo. "Podemos utilizarlas para defendernos en caso de que los terrestres vengan."</p><p>Bogum le mira serio. "¿Pretendes dar armas a estos delincuentes?"</p><p>"No pretendo dar armas. Creo que podríamos hacer turnos de vigilancia, no todo el mundo tendría pistolas todo el rato, solo quienes estuvieran de guardia."</p><p>Bogum frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza. "Las armas son peligrosas. Ya viste a Jungkook ayer, casi te corta el brazo. ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si hubiera tenido un arma?"</p><p>Taehyung suspira. "Tu opinión es importante para mí, por eso te lo estoy contando antes que a nadie pero creo que es la única opción."</p><p>"Tiene que haber otra que no implique dar munición a esta gente."</p><p>Taehyung se queda en silencio evitando mirar a Bogum pero este le acaricia el hombro "No es buena idea. Además, igual los terrestes no son peligrosos."</p><p>"Han puesto trampas en el bosque. Casi me matan hoy."</p><p>"Y Jungkook casi te mata ayer."</p><p>"No es lo mismo. No creo que los terrestres estén contentos viendo que les invadimos."</p><p>"Igual son gente razonable. No les podemos juzgar tan rápido. Se nos ocurrirá otra cosa."</p><p>Taehyung asiente sin mirar a Bogum.</p><p>Yoongi y Jieun están tumbados en el suelo del campamento hablando del día de hoy cuando Jungkook aparece delante de ellos sonriendo.</p><p>"¿Qué pasa?"</p><p>"Ya se cómo conseguir la pulsera."</p><p>"¡Cuenta!" dice Jieun sentándose.</p><p>"Voy a conseguir que se enamore de mí."</p><p>Yoongi le mira todavía tumbado en el suelo y suspira.</p><p>"No." dice Jieun.</p><p>Jungkook se sienta a su lado.</p><p>"Escúchame, si consigo que me quiera hará cualquier cosa para salvarme, incluso quitarse él mismo la pulsera."</p><p>"No, no lo hará y durante ese tiempo los del Arka bajarán y te matarán."</p><p>"Jieun, déjame intentarlo, si no funciona se la quitaré a la fuerza."</p><p>"Tienes una semana." dice Yoongi desde el suelo.</p><p>"¡No!" le grita Jieun mientras Jungkook rie. "No puede ser que tú estés de acuerdo con esto, Yoongi."</p><p>Yoongi se incorpora mientras dice "Convenceré a más gente para que se quiten las pulseras y asi el Arka seguirá pensando que morimos por la radiación."</p><p>"Gracias, Yoongi. Te prometo que funcionará." afirma Jungkook.</p><p>Su hermana le mira seria y Jungkook le da un beso en la mejilla, "Funcionará." repite antes de irse dejando a Jieun y Yoongi discutiendo en el suelo.</p><p>Cuando Jungkook llega a su tienda se encuentra a Taehyung dentro y empieza a reírse.</p><p>"¿Qué haces aquí?"</p><p>"Vengo por ti." contesta Taehyung.</p><p>"Esto ha ido más rápido de lo que yo esperaba" dice Jungkook acercándose.</p><p>"No me refiero a eso, quiero tu ayuda."</p><p>Jungkook continúa sonriendo burlón pero arquea una ceja. "¿Por qué la mia?"</p><p>"Porque se que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en esto." Taehyung suspira. "Necesito ir a un sitio a recoger unas cosas pero no quiero ir solo, ¿vale?"</p><p>"¿No puede ir Bogum contigo?"</p><p>"Bogum no tiene porqué enterarse." responde Taehyung y el silencio invade la tienda unos momentos.</p><p>"¿Quieres decir que conmigo puedes hacer cosas que con Bogum no puedes?"</p><p>Taehyung nota nervios en el estómago. La presencia de Jungkook le abruma y se aleja. "Déjalo, sabía que era mala idea." dice mientras se marcha.</p><p>Jungkook le sujeta del brazo antes de que se vaya. "Sabes que estoy de broma. Dime dónde quieres ir, principito."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>